Chipmunk style
by xXYumiXx
Summary: Right after the Chipmunks move in with Dave they meet a kind young woman, Anna. She's Dave's little sister with a hell of a voice. But what will happen when they find out about her secret? Will they still accept her? SimonXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chipmunk Style**

Anna has a secret. A deep and dark secret in her eyes. Though it only started when she turned 12 she now fears her life. She had been a normal and happy child until her brother older brother moved away and her parents died. She ran away from home and was found by a kind old woman. The woman took her in but once it was night and Anna was asleep she started to do some experiments. This woman was no ordinary human.. she was a witch… she made Anna become what she is now. What is she you might ask…

During the night Anna is a regular woman..

But once sunlight hits her face she turns into an animal…

A _Chipmunk_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chipmunk Style 01**

I took a deep breath as I hid in the tree. I was going to see my older brother, Dave Sevill. But of course it was still day. I leaned against the tree eating my apple as I stared down at the house. It was winter so the sun must go down in a few minutes. Hiding my small body behind some leaves I watched as Dave came home. He seemed excited for some reason. I cocked my head to the side and sat down on the branch swinging my legs. Squeaky voices reached my ears from within the house. What was that? Jumping to a branch a bit lower I leaned forwards to look into the window. Chipmunks! Like me! Out of shock I fell down out of the three. During the fall the sun had gone down and I was back in my normal body. Groaning I lifted my hand and held my head.

"Stupid three" I cursed. Due to all the noise I had been making Dave came out of the house. His steps stopped once he saw me.

"Anna?" he asked confused. I gave a nervous smile and stood up. Running over to him I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Bro!" I yelled. Dave was shocked but softly hugged me back.

"Come in come in" he said once he released me. I smiled and followed him into the house.

"Oh piano!" I squealed and ran over to the keyboard. Sitting down on Dave's chair I held my fingers above the keys.

"Anna.." Dave tried to object. He immediately stopped when my fingers went down on the keys. He handed heard such a beautiful melody ever before. Parting my lips words began to flow from them.

"_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember…"_

I hadn't noticed that during the song three animals had crawled onto the drums next to me. Finishing it I smiled.

"so beautiful" I heard a voice whisper. Turning around I smiled at the Chipmunks.

"Hello boy's. I'm Anna.. Dave's sister" I greeted them with a smile. Dave immediately stepped up and smiled nervously.

"Anna these are Simon, Alvin and Theodore" he said introducing them to me. I grinned and gave a small wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you boy's" I told them. I could see Alvin blush making me softly giggle. Simon looked a bit nervous while Theodore kept looking cute. "I think I have something you'll like" I said. Digging into the pockets of my jacket I pulled out some nuts. "Right from the heart of the forest" I added.

Standing up I shrugged off my jacket and looked at the kitchen.

"Lots of food for winter" I softly whispered. Stupid animal instincts were already coming up. I groaned once more and held my aching head. Why does the transformation always hurts so much? As I looked into the cupboards for something to eat Simon popped up on the counter. I smiled at him but continued looking.

"The Cheese Balls are the best" he said. Noticing my failure of seeing them he pushed up his glasses. "Second door on the left, top shelf" he told me. I grinned and pulled out the packet. Oh how I missed these.

"you know you're pretty cute for a Chipmunk" I told Simon with a wink. He blushed and awkwardly twisted his foot around. I giggled softly as I poured the snack into a bowl.

"you're pretty for a human" he told me. Now it was my time to blush as he gave a small smirk. In the back I could hear some whispers of probably Alvin but I didn't care. "to bad we aren't the same species" he added. "I wouldn't mind going out with you" Ok.. now I knew it was Alvin who made him say this. Bending down I smiled gently at the little Chipmunk in front of me.

"Don't listen to Alvin, Simon. He's got his own thing to charm girls. But you don't need that" I told him. Biting my lip I grinned. "You have your smarts." Winking at him I stood back up straight. "Besides I always wanted a smart one" I softly added. I could see him blush a deep red and giggled.

Picking up the bowl I held out my hand so Simon could get up to my shoulder. He quickly did this and buried himself in my long hair. My eyes widened and I almost dropped the bowl as I felt his small lips on my cheek. A deep blush lightened up my cheeks.

"thank you" he whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my spine as he did this.

"No.. No problem Simon" I muttered as I regained my posture. Why did this little animal move me like this? I was human for Heaven's sake! Even with the curse it would never work out. Besides Dave wouldn't allow it. Sitting down in the couch I placed the bowl on my lap. Simon climbed down from my shoulder and sat down in front of the bowl while Theo and Alvin snuggled up to my sides. I grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. A grin came onto my face as I noticed that Ice Age was playing.

"Cartoons!" I exclaimed with a grin. Dave softly shook his head as he watched us.

"I'm going to bed Anna.. goodnight" he said. He sighted when he saw how I ignored him. Nothing could bother me when I was watching a cartoon. Rolling his eyes he went off to bed.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Glancing at the clock I softly cursed. I only had one more hour till sunrise. Curse this body for falling asleep. Softly picking Simon up from my lap I placed him on the couch in between Alvin and Theo as I stood up. They would wake up in a few moments. Stretching I made my way to the kitchen and began making pancakes. Somewhere during this I heard the tv turn on on Spongebob. I grinned to myself as Simon appeared on the counter.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked. I smiled as I looked at him.

"Pancakes" I answered. As soon as I said that Alvin began jumping up and down yelling pancakes the entire time. This made Dave wake up. He grumbled and came into the kitchen right after I had set the table.

"Good morning, Dave" I greeted him. He merely grumbled as I placed a coffee in front of him. The Chipmunks immediately took place at the table as I filled their plates. I sat down with a smile and began eating. Half an hour later we were finished. I left Dave to clean the table while I stood in front of the window. My eyes narrowed at the upcoming sun.

"I'm sorry Dave" I whispered.

"What for Anna?" Dave asked. He had heard me from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath I turned around and looked at the 4 of them. Three chipmunks and one Human.

"For this" I whispered as the sun began to caress my body. My eyes closed as I felt my body changing. A few seconds later I was a chipmunk. They all stared at me in shock. Dave clearly with confusion on his face, Alvin simply shocked, theo happy for finding someone like him. And Simon seemed a bit angry that I had lied to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come" I muttered. Turning around I quickly ran out of the house. I shouldn't have bothered him with this. I should have never done this. How stupid could I be?

"Anna!!" I heard ' voices yell. I stopped running but didn't turn around. Bright headlights stopped me from doing that. The last thing I saw before darkness consume me was the bumper of a car.


End file.
